doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Iron-Fist
Powers and Abilities Powers Chi Enhanced Physiology: Danny Rand defeated the dragon Shou-Lao in combat, thus branding himself with the dragon's mark on his chest. He then plunged his fists into the dragon's molten heart, absorbing its chi which he can wield for various purposes in his role as the immortal weapon, the Iron Fist.9 Each Iron Fist throughout history has utilized the chi of Shou-Lao in different ways. Danny Rand has learned new techniques and new depths to his abilities over time by learning from his predecessor, Orson Randall, as well as from reading the Book of the Iron Fist.40 * Chi Augmentation: Through concentration, Rand can harness his mystical chi to augment his physical and mental capabilities to increased levels. He initially could augment his physical prowess to the non-superhuman level of the finest possible human specimen.70 After further study with the Book of the Iron Fist, he has since reached truly superhuman levels of physical activity.71 ** Iron Fist Punch: By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "iron fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With his fist in this state, Rand can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. The force of this technique has rendered incredibly durable Super humans such as the Colossus unconscious,72 as well as, punch through Ch'i Lin, who was barely affected by punches to the head from Luke Cage.48 His fist is strong enough to destroy the entire Helicarrier,73 and he also destroyed a nuclear train with one punch.45 ** Nervous System Control: Rand has complete control over his nervous system enabling him to deaden himself to pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, and slow down the rate at which he bleeds. He also is able pass lie detector tests. ** Hypnotism: After obtaining The Book of the Iron Fist from Orson Randall, Rand has learned how to create various illusions and make his foes see what he wants them to see.71 ** Mind Fusion: He can use his power to temporarily fuse his consciousness with another person, resulting in a sharing of knowledge, emotions, and memories. ** Energy Absorption: At times, Rand has absorbed energy directed at himself and channeled it to augment his own power.15 ** Energy Generation: Iron Fist can project his Chi into a ranged attack, sort of like an energy blast. Rand can also transfer his Chi into other objects to accelerate them or give them more power. ** Energy Detection: Capable of detecting energy signatures. ** Dimensional Travel: Under certain circumstances, his chi can be focused to create nexus points between dimensions.74 ** Heightened Awareness: Demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity before they commit the action; such as (Iron Fist Killer)75 and possesses enhanced intuition. ** Enhanced Senses: Rand has unusually keen eyesight, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. He can focus his hearing so intensely that he can hear sweat rolling down someones face.71 ** Empathy: Rand has the ability to sense and read the emotions/feelings/intentions of people and animals, can broadcast his own feelings in order to influence other people and/or animals emotions psionically.76 ** Enhanced Speed: He can increase his speed allowing him to dodge or catch bullets. Without the use of chi, he can run up to 35 mph.71 ** Enhanced Reflexes: Rand's reflexes is enhanced to greater levels than normal humans. He can react fast enough to catch bullets.71 ** Enhanced Durability: Rand can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from his body to protect himself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make himself more resilient against physical damage.77 ** Enhanced Healing: If he sustains injury or illness, Rand can focus his chi for the purposes of healing his injuries.14 On the brink of death after a battle with Radion the Atomic Man, Daniel received a vision of Yu-Ti revealing that "the Iron Fist is not a weapon but a force of will which could perform miracles including healing," saving his life. By focusing enough he can even purge his own body of poison, however Rand experienced great pain in the process.16 Recently he has proven capable of healing himself almost unconsciously and does not feel drained in doing so.40 Rand can also channel this energy into other people. ** Superhuman Longevity: Possibility of a slowed aging process much like his predecessor Orson Randall. ** Environmental Adaptation: Through focus and meditation, Danny can sustain himself for extended periods of time in extreme temperature environments.78 * Magic Immunity: When he was transported to another dimension together with the Eye of Agamotto, Doctor Strange's mentor, the Ancient One appeared to him. Iron Fist was sent back to Earth, with a new outfit. The new outfit provided by the Ancient One gave Iron Fist immunity to magic. Abilities Peak Human Physical Conditioning: Rand is an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast. Meditation: Rand is a master of meditation and relaxation techniques. He can enter a trance-like state to ignore pain and slow his heart rate. Master Martial Artist: Rand is a master of K'un-Lun's martial arts and is proficient in many of Earth's martial arts, including but not limited to: Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan, Fujian White Crane, Judo, Aikido, Wing Chun, Ninjutsu, Muay Thai, Karate, Boxing and even loose street fighting tactics. Recently, he has gained access to the knowledge, experience and skills of all the Iron Fists before him. When temporarily blinded by Sabretooth, he was able to still defeat the lethal mutant, without even using his chi powers. He is also skilled in unique chi based techniques, such as the "Drunken style" that masks him from such things as Spider-Man's Spider-Sense and Mister X's telepathic reflexes. He is one of the greatest martial artists on Earth; having held his own against Wolverine and Captain America. Rand also fought and holds notable victories over Gorgon (Tomi Shishido), Sabretooth, Batroc, Black Dragon, Black Panther,79 Nightshade, Spider-Man, Daredevil, Colossus, and Nightcrawler. He also possesses infinite ways to kill a man, such as the Black-Black Poison Touch which uses his chi to kill anyone in the close vicinity. Weapons Master: He has been trained in the use of almost all martial arts weapons. Pressure Point Locator: Rand can locate different pressure points on a human's body; incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. He has shown himself to be capable of landing pressure point attacks on the likes of Spider-Man. Master Acrobat: Rand is an extremely skilled acrobat capable of many difficult feats. Multilingual: He can speak fluent in K'un-Lun, English, Chinese and has a limited vocabulary in Japanese.